


With Love

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Double Drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Michael's Vulcan Upbringing, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Michael and Philippa spend the holiday season together.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I keep my photostories on tumblr, but this one turned into more text than pic so I thought I'd also upload it here :)  
> Happy holidays everyone!

Philippa smiles as Michael comes into the room, wearing a Christmas onesie and fuzzy socks. “You know, we should really send a picture into the group chat!”

Michael raises an eyebrow. “Would that be appropriate? You're the Captain, and-“

“Shush, Michael, it's the holidays! Ensign Tilly sent a picture of her and her dog in reindeer antlers, and here's Reno definitely no longer sober wearing a Santa costume- and if they wanted to stay all professional, we wouldn't even have an in-official group chat.”

Michael still looks unconvinced, and Philippa softly smiles at her. No, Michael's Vulcan upbringing in regards of propriety is still not so easy to break through at times.

“What about this: you take a picture of me with the tree- or take your own comm, then you still participate without being in the picture!”

Michael shifts from one foot to the other, still a little uneasy. “That would be a confirmation of us being together.”

Philippa laughs. “It's confirmation of us spending the holidays together, which could also be deducted by our shore-leave and travel logs. And really, don't you think they haven't all figured it out by now?”

At that Michael has to smile. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Photo from Michelle Yeoh's [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJOBKKfHZKm/?igshid=wzo2l68p5y4c)
> 
> You can also find this and similar photostories on my [tumblr](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/638519012151738368)!
> 
> If you liked it, do please let me know :)


End file.
